


Каштан — венец творенья

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apples, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, different first meeting, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Чтобы человечество полетело в космос и изобрело Интернет, Адам и Ева должны покинуть Сад. Есть одна маленькая проблема: Азирафаэль и Кроули сожрали все яблоки.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Каштан — венец творенья

**Author's Note:**

> Кроулик — один из вариантов перевода имени Crawly (до того, как демон поменял его на Кроули).

Случилось это в те времена, когда первый дождь ещё не пролился над Землёй, а в Саду всё цвело и плодоносило днём и ночью, ибо весны, лета, осени и зимы тогда не существовало на свете.

Азирафаэлю, Стражу восточных врат, стало скучно стоять на стене, сжимая в руке пламенеющий меч. Солнце всходило, вечером проваливалось в рыжий закат, но враг не появлялся ни с востока, ни с запада. На севере и юге тоже царил покой. Сад окружала бесконечная пустыня с редкими кустарниками. Птицы в них не пели. Даже ветер шевелил листья очень тихо, чтобы не нарушить вечное безмолвие. Понял Азирафаэль: враг не придёт из пустыни. И спустился вниз, чтобы поискать себе занятия внутри Эдема.

Ручей призывно звенел, персики и груши соблазнительно пахли. От аромата цветущей вишни кружилась голова. Азирафаэль испил восхитительно прохладной воды, съел персик, мягкий и сочный, и, пожалуй, впервые с того момента, как ему поручили охранять Сад, почувствовал радость бытия. Он сорвал ещё один персик и пошёл в ту часть Сада, где Адам и Ева построили себе шалаш из ветвей. Ему было любопытно, чем живут люди, которых Создатель повелел любить и беречь.

Заговорить с Адамом и Евой Азирафаэль не решился: он не хотел их пугать. Поэтому он просто наблюдал за ними и, видя их счастье, объятия и разговоры, ощущал, что ему чего-то не хватает. Но чего не хватает, он понять не мог.

На третий день Азирафаэль набрёл на чёрную змейку с красным брюшком, мирно спавшую на большом камне. Змейка была необычной: от неё веяло силой, подобной ангельской и одновременно иной, и пахла она золой и ещё чем-то неуловимым. Позже люди назовут этот запах петрикором — запахом земли после дождя.

Змейка подняла голову, высунула язык, и через мгновение на её месте возник демон. У него были жёлтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, огненно-рыжие волосы и острые скулы. Чёрные одежды не скрывали изящных лодыжек и голых ступней, испачканных землёй.

Демон улыбнулся — искренне и обезоруживающе.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Здесь чудесно, правда?

— Да, — согласился Азирафаэль. После этого замахиваться на демона пламенеющим мечом было бы невежливо. — Я Азирафаэль, Страж восточных врат. А ты кто такой? И что ты тут делаешь?

— Я Кроулик. Меня отправили сюда и велели устроить большой переполох, — беспечно признался демон.

— Пока всё спокойно, — удивлённо заметил Азирафаэль. — Не похоже на большой переполох.

— Так я его пока не устраивал, — махнул рукой Кроулик. — Я осматриваюсь. Они же не сказали, что это срочно. А здесь столько всего... нового. Просто дух захватывает!

Азирафаэль оживился.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал персики? Они потрясающие!

Кроулик покачал головой.

— Это легко исправить, — засмеялся Азирафаэль и потянул его к персиковому дереву.

Так он обрёл друга. Конечно, для встреч ангела и демона требовалось оправдание, и Азирафаэль его нашёл: он всего лишь отвлекает Кроулика, чтобы тот не творил зла. На самом деле Азирафаэль с удовольствием проводил с ним время. С Кроуликом было интересно. Он рассказывал про звёзды и внимательно слушал восторги Азирафаэля, когда тот показывал ему укромные уголки Сада. Также Кроулик задавал Вопросы, которые Азирафаэль никогда не осмелился бы произнести вслух.

— Имена всем животным и растениям давал Адам, верно?

— Да, по просьбе Создателя.

— А как он узнал, что персик — это персик, а не абрикос? А лев — это лев, а не тигр?

Азирафаэль только пожимал плечами.

— Это непостижимо.

Кроулик фыркал в ответ. Яблоня и запрет есть её плоды тоже не ускользнули от его внимания.

— Ну кто так делает? — возмущался он. — Почему не засунуть древо познания куда-нибудь на Луну, где люди точно до него не доберутся, или не огородить высокой стеной? Вечное искушение — это ужасно.

— Возможно, это испытание для людей, — рассуждал Азирафаэль.

— Что-то типа проверки? — морщился Кроулик. — Разве любовь Создателя не абсолютна и бескорыстна?

— Не тебе об этом судить, — говорил Азирафаэль.

Кроулик криво усмехался.

— Я пал, потому что задавал Вопросы. И имею право судить. Заметь, я сказал — судить, а не осуждать.

А потом он превращался в змею и скрывался в густой траве. Азирафаэль надеялся, что он скоро вернётся, и обещал себе в следующий раз вовремя прикусить язык.

Кроулик возвращался. И они вместе вновь и вновь исследовали Сад. Иногда Азирафаэль видел, как Кроулик разговаривает с Евой. Они оба беззаботно смеялись, поэтому Азирафаэль не вмешивался.

— Ева мне нравится, — как-то признался Кроулик. — Она умная и любознательная. Мне кажется, скоро Сад станет для неё слишком маленьким.

— И для Адама тоже?

— Маловероятно. Его всё устраивает.

Азирафаэль неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Когда ты собираешься устроить большой переполох?

— Тебе не терпится от меня избавиться? — опасно прищурился Кроулик.

— Нет, — поспешил заверить его Азирафаэль. — Конечно, нет. Я просто уточнил.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся Кроулик. — Меня другой вопрос интересует: каковы на вкус плоды с древа познания?

— Их нельзя есть! — воскликнул Азирафаэль.

— Адаму и Еве нельзя. Мне никто и ничего не запрещал. Тебе, думаю, тоже.

Они неспешно приблизились к древу. Кроулик сорвал яблоко первым и немедленно впился в него зубами. Азирафаэль, глядя на него, тоже сорвал одно. Он было красным, спелым и оставило на языке ощущение чего-то сладкого и в то же время терпкого.

— Вкусно, — пробормотал Азирафаэль. — Даже лучше, чем персики.

— Ещё бы, — с набитым ртом промычал Кроулик.

Когда от яблок остались огрызки, он спросил:

— Ну? Что-то изменилось?

— Что должно было измениться? — не понял Азирафаэль.

— Восприятие мира. Чувства. Мысли.

— Нет, всё по-прежнему. А у тебя?

— У меня тоже, — вздохнул Кроулик. — Наверное, дело в том, что мы с самого начала различали зло и добро.

— Наверное, — откликнулся Азирафаэль и сорвал второе яблоко.

Он не знал, сколько дней минуло с тех пор. Они с Кроуликом купались в ручье, вели неторопливые беседы и периодически угощались яблоками.

Однажды в полдень Кроулик заснул на берегу. Он спал так сладко, что Азирафаэль не выдержал, улёгся рядом и задремал.

К нему пришёл Сон.

— Пора покинуть Сад, — произнёс ласковый и печальный Голос. — Людям суждено населить всю Землю, они совершат великие открытия и наделают ошибок. Сами Адам и Ева не уйдут из сотворённого Мной Рая. Тебе и демону, что сейчас зовётся Кроулик, придётся им помочь.

Азирафаэль вскрикнул и проснулся. Кроулик смотрел на него диким взглядом.

— Тебе тоже снился Сон? — прошептал он.

Азирафаэль кивнул.

— Мир за пределами Сада.

— Прогресс.

— Книги.

— Космические корабли и Интернет.

Они поднялись на ноги.

— Чем ты планировал искусить людей? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Яблоком, разумеется, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Прямое нарушение запрета Создателя карается изгнанием.

Однако когда они подошли к яблоне, улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Ангел, у нас проблема.

— Какая? — встревожился Азирафаэль.

— Мы... съели все яблоки. А больше яблонь в Саду нет. Что делать будем?

Азирафаэль задумался.

— Есть и другие плоды, — неуверенно сказал он.

Кроулик просиял.

— Что насчёт каштанов? Только взгляни на форму листьев. Они совершенны. Каштаны — венец творенья.

— Сомневаюсь, что их плоды съедобны в сыром виде, друг мой.

— Ха! Смотри!

В ладони Кроулика вспыхнуло пламя. Он быстро поджарил каштан, очистил и сунул в рот.

— Вкуснотища! Попробуй!

— Что-то в этом есть, — несколько минут спустя выдавил Азирафаэль. — Но жареные каштаны смотрятся не очень соблазнительно. Другое дело — персики.

— Персики есть никто не запрещал, — насупился Кроулик.

— Тем не менее они мягкие, вкусно пахнут, и их не надо готовить.

— Тоже верно, — Кроулик замер, а затем подпрыгнул на месте. — В общем, твоя взяла. Пусть будут персики. Что касается запретов... У тебя же был пламенеющий меч? Он пламенел, как я не знаю что.

— И?

— Он до сих пор у тебя?

— Где ему ещё быть?

— Чудесно. Сможем появиться с грохотом и сиянием, размахивая мечом, и сообщить Адаму с Евой, что они изгнаны?

— Ангелы не лгут. И тем более не изображают Создателя...

Кроулик закатил глаза. Выглядело это жутковато.

— Ангел, Создатель поручил нам выгнать людей из Сада. Как мы этого добьёмся, Он оставил на наше усмотрение. Ты потренируйся пока, а я пополз Еве персики предлагать.

Вскоре чёрная змея с красным брюшком пропала из виду. Азирафаэль со вздохом достал из эфира пламенеющий меч и принялся ждать, пока Адам и Ева наедятся персиков.

* * *

Следующим утром ангел и демон стояли на стене, глядя вслед Адаму и Еве. Адам шёл впереди Евы, размахивая мечом.

— Ты его отдал, — изумлённо прошипел Кроулик.

— Ева беременна. А в пустыне по ночам холодно. И полно диких зверей.

— Что ты начальству скажешь, добрый ты наш?

— Что я его потерял.

На горизонте собрались тучи. Азирафаэль прежде не видел таких: тяжёлых, серых, угрожающих.  
Он вскрикнул от удивления, когда с неба обрушились потоки воды. И инстинктивно прикрыл Кроулика крылом. Азирафаэль не хотел, чтобы его друг пострадал от божественного гнева. Ведь в изгнании людей из Сада они оба принимали самое непосредственное участие.

Кроулик доверчиво прижался к ангельскому боку, и Азирафаэль не стал убирать крыло, даже когда убедился, что сверху лилась обычная вода.

— И всё-таки венец творенья — это каштан, — прошептал Кроулик.

Азирафаэль сделал вид, что не услышал.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
